


❡  white lilacs fluttering in the wind

by yugkookisreal



Series: punchline [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, M/M, Top Kim Yugyeom, What Was I Thinking?, YOLO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: Jeon Jungkook calls on his friend to help him when he can't sleep at night.





	1. Chapter 1

i'm sorry  
i love you  
forgive me  
i need you  
+

 

 

 

 

Yugyeom and Jeongguk had been friends for a few years, meeting each other through their jobs as idol. Their groups were on friendly terms which contributed to them becoming closer to each other. It was normal to find both of them talking or exchanging soft words to each other just before they went to bed.   
Or in Jeongguk's case just before slipping in beside his Hyungs who loved to cuddle with him. Moreover his bed was somewhat uncomfortable and sometimes he had nightmares, which caused him to snuggle against his Seokjin Hyung or Taehyung Hyung. 

It became his force of habit, which he wasn't able to break after all these years.

As time went by, Jeongguk and Yugyeom became platonically very good friends and often became clingy to each other, always touching and whispering secrets.

But he didn't know of the effect he had on the younger, he thought it was a joke his Hyungs  played on him. But things changed and everything became much since that day. 

Then the day Jeongguk had been dreading came. the group got a time off for a week. Seokjin Hyung and Yoongi Hyung went to visit their family, Namjoon Hyung and Hoseok Hyung opted to ultimately stay but decided to spend time to develop their new mixtapes; and Taehyung Hyung and jimin Hyung went to Japan for sightseeing. And he was left alone.

He wasn't feeling well enough to visit his parents and managed to convince everyone to leave him behind in order to be free from his nagging brothers. But now as night fell in the dorm, He began to feel lonely and terrified. He tried snuggling against Taehyung Hyung's pillows or wearing Seokjin Hyung's clothes but nothing helped.   
He felt terrified of what the night will bring. He might've been the golden maknae of Bangtan he was still a boy forced to grow up in the harsh spotlight.  He tried to stay awake but to no avail, waking up minutes later gasping and screaming.

Heart hammering against his chest, he laid there, the nightmare now fading but leaving an impression behind.

Eyes feverishly looking around the dark room, His hand looking for his phone which he had thrown beside him. He tried calling his Hyungs, any of them but the calls went unanswered and as sobs started quaking his body, he called the same number he had called five hours ago, hoping that he will please answer.

"Hello?", Yugyeom asked, his voice thick with sleep. Immediately jJeongguk let out a choked sob, clutching the phone against his ear.

"Jeongguk? why are you crying?". He was now full on crying, unable to get the realistic image of his blank faced hyung dead on the tarmac, crimson blood pooling out of him in large amounts, his blank eyes staring him mockingly. "Gukkie?"

"please come to the dorm, Geom. i need you". the words had just left his lips when the call disconnected and he pushed himself under the covers, hoping that Yugyeom wouldn't ditch him at his weakest. He usually doesn't tend toshow his true feelings and calling him at three at midnight is something he never had thought he'll do. But then he did exactly that.

He doesn't remember how much time it took for Yugyeom to arrive, just that it seemed like forever. The knock of the door had shaken him awake, as he was again lulling back to sleep and he had ran to open it. Yugyeom stood outside, his hair wet and his eyes panicked. He quickly moved inside, closing the door and enveloping the boy in his arms. Jeongguk hugged him back, tightening his hold on him, already feeling somewhat relaxed. ",why were you crying?", the older whispered, repeating his question causing Jeongguk to tense. Should he tell him? After all he did call him in the middle of the night and he had come a long way to his dorm.

"Please don't laugh but I..I had a nightmare and I kind off needed someone to you know..". He trailed on, pulling himself away to look the older in the eye. A blush dusted his cheeks in embarrassment. "i'm sorry that i woke you up with this".

Yugyeom's eyes widened, concerned as he noticed the tear tracks on his face and the droopy eyes. "no, no it's alright. Thats hat friends are for". he smiled at him. 

jeongguk fiddled with the long sleeves of the seokjin hyung's sweater he was wearing. he looked at the ground. "Usually I would be calling the Hyungs but weren't answering the phone. You were my option so I'm sorry for this ".

His smile fell. "Oh". It was then he noticed that Jeongguk had been standing bare foot on the marble floor as they talked in total darkness. "come on Guk we should go where ever your sleeping".

The shorter nodded and started to pull him towards Taehyung's room. Climbing on the queen sized bed, he staring at his nervous friend with doe eyes. "Gyeomie".

Swallowing heavily, his adam's apple bobbing, Yugyeom slipped in beside him. the AC was on full blast, causing the room to be very cold. Which caused both of them to feel sleepy. Jeongguk's eyes fluttered shut and he snuggled against the older. "is it alright?"

He nodded. "yeah", Feeling the Older wrap his arms around him and placing his head on the crock of his neck, he inhaled sharply. Honestly speaking, the two might've been a little too touchy with each other but never this much. they usually didn't go that far. Their legs were tangled against each other as Jeongguk rhythmic hot breaths against his neck leveled out. "I usually sleep like this with my Hyungs so i hope you aren't feeling too uncomfortable".

They were right, Yugyeom thought as a lump grew in is throat. "It's fine".

"But you're tense. Did I do something wrong? Yugyeom?". He asked, his chin brushing against his exposed shoulder as he raised his head to look him in the eyes.

He inhaled sharply, trying to relax. But with Jeongguk so close he just couldn't. "I'm sorry but I just...yeah I'm feeling a little uncomfortable".

"Oh", The puff of hot air leaving his lips caused Yugyeom to shiver. "sorry". And with that he untangled himself from him.  
Yugyeom felt the heat leave him but he didn't say anything. An hour like this he was sure he'll would've gotten a boner, having the older pressed against him like that.

Minutes passed with Yugyeom staring at total darkness at the place he was his friend was trying to sleep. He was twisting and turning until an hour later he finally settled enough to sleep. "I'm just glad your here with me", Jeongguk whispered, his soft voice surprising him. He had though he had fallen sleep. "It's good to know I can count on you too".

He didn't say anything, as there was nothing to be said. He reached forward and without thinking pressed himself against him. "hope you're not uncomfortable". He whispered before wrapping his arms tighter, tangling their limbs together and placing his head on the crock of his neck.

They didn't say anything but they were both smiling. And they slept, cuddled against each other.


	2. Making a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get down dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> Hope you like this as this is like the first time I am writing this so...

we are rocking and rolling  
and touching and moaning  
then making a mess in your bed  
+

 

 

When Yugyeom's eyes fluttered open, sunlight was filtering through the room. he groaned slightly at the uncomfortable position he was in, with his crotch pressing hard against the Older's ass. He pulled himself back, just enough for the younger to feel his boner. "well fuck". He muttered to himself, as he tried untangling himself so he might take care of his little problem. 

He froze as Jeongguk pushed himself against him again, tightening his hold. He looked so cute with his expression so relaxed. Like not in few days he will have to return to the world of spotlight. Orange rays lit up the Older's beautiful features from his soft lips to his cute nose. Softening his features to give an allusion of Adonis. He felt himself relax. Wouldn't it be amazing if he woke up everyday like this but with Jeongguk smiling up at him? He could kiss him awake everyday, whisper sweet nothing in his ear and have Jeongguk smile the sweet smile for him and him only. He felt himself in a trance, him tracing his features with his finger. He  looked so heavenly.

He reached his lips and suddenly he felt his finger being nipped gently. Jeongguk eyes fluttered open, teasingly smiling at the flustered male behind him. "What were you doing?", he asked, noticing an insane blush spread from his cheeks to his ears. Yugyeom quickly pulled his finger away. His heart was beating erratically against his chest and he just wanted to disappear.

"Nothing". Shit, why did he said that?  He swallowed thickly, causing Jeongguk to notice their close proximity with the Younger's adam's apple just inches from him. He looked up from his lips to his eyes. And leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Once again, yugyeom froze but this time it was in surprise. what the fuck is happening? He thought to himself as he felt Jeongguk pull back, biting his lip at him probably terrified with Yugyeom not returning his kiss. They stared at each other in silence until Yugyeom reached forward and pushed him on his back. And climbed on top of him, straddling his hips before locking their lips together. Their lips moved in sync with each other, and he slowly he felt his worries dissipate with the increasing passion between them. Jeongguk fingers weaved themselves in his hair, deepening the kiss. His heart was hammering against his chest , feeling on cloud nine. Tongues and teeth clashed against each other and they pulled back for air. Jeongguk busied himself in taking off the wrinkled blue tee Yugyeom wore while Yugyeom stared down at him with wide eyes. the Older's lips were red and his irises blown out with an emotion he never thought he'll see in Jeongguk's eyes for him. Lust.

He helped him pull his shirt off before leaning down and messily making his way from his delicious lips to his tanned neck which was bared for him to destroy. He licked his way down, nipping whenever he wanted. Jeongguk was squirming underneath him, his hands touching his back and slipping under his pants. He moaned against the Olders neck, causing Jeongguk to shiver and moan, pushing his head back and letting the younger trace his tongue to his collarbones. He could feel himself become harder and harder and he squirmed. "Stop fucking moving". Yugyeom muttered, his voice stern but so so needy. He let out another moan before biting down on his exposed collarbone. Jeongguk groaned loudly, his fingernails digging in his other's back. Yugyeom kept on biting down on his neck harshly, leaving red marks behind. Jeongguk was a groaning mess underneath him, pulling stubbornly at his pants.

How they get to this, to kissing the boy to having him moan his name?

Yugyeom pulled back to admire his handiwork, leaning down to lick on the marks. Jeongguk mewled from under him, grabbing the older clothed asscheeks and harshly pulling them apart. Yugyeom immediately pulled back to take everything off. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry and he fisted the bedsheets, hissing suddenly when Yugyeom grinded against his clothed member. 

"Please". He whined, a blush dusting his cheeks. Yugyeom smirked and started touching himself his eyes on the panting male under him. He hovered over him, his cock curved invitingly at him. Jeongguk groaned, quickly pulling his suffocating clothes off him, not caring if his Hyung's sweater teared in his hurry to feel.

He pulled the older down on him, causing their member to harshly grind against each other. They hissed, Jeongguk's hands moving to grab the other's hips. Yugyeom mouth went down and took his right nipple in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting at the erect piece of flesh. Jeongguk moaned, clawing at his back again. The other groaned, pulling back to flip the older male. He bent down and he let his tongue make its way down to other's needy hole. 

Jeongguk was panting heavily, drooling slightly as Yugyeom left teasing kitten licks near his hole, tracing the rim gently. He pushed himself on all fours for his better excess, pressing his head against the pillow to let out a loud moan.

Instantly, the soft heat left his hole and he whined loudly. "don't hide your face, Gukkie", yugyeom whispered to him. He nodded, swallowing thickly just as the older started to lick him, pressing his tongue against his hole. He pulled back again to place his hand against his thighs and squeeze gently.

"Gukkie?". The older male  fervently nodded, already having made his decision. 

"Fuck me senseless Gyeomie, please". He whined. Yugyeom took a deep breath before pulling the older's ass cheeks apart enough for him to push his tongue inside the bundle of nerves. Jeongguk instantly moaned, pushing his ass against the older face. "Ah fuck!", he panted, already leaking precum. "Gyoemie, please". he begged again. 

Deciding it was enough he pulled back. "Do you have lube?", Yugyeom questioned, his hand inching towards the other's cock. 

He shook his head, suddenly gasping as the Yugyeom started to pump him, sliding his hands up and down, picking pace. Jeongguk became a moaning mess, but quickly pushed his hand away just as he was reaching his peak. "no no no finger me, fuck me not not this". he stumbled in his words, reaching forward to grab the other hand. he took three fingers fingers in and started licking them as he grinded against yugyeom. he moaned, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and before yugyeom could register his intention, push the first finger inside of him.

Groaning, he arched his back. Wanting more with his mouth wide open as he panted. pushing another finger in, he hissed slightly feeling the stretch. "please", He begged, his hooded eyes on the older who was stroking himself. He didn't want to fuck himself on his fingers, he wanted his dongsaeng to do it. Yugyeom instantly took over, scissoring in and out of him, adding two fingers so quickly that Jeongguk groaned and fisted the bedsheets harder, feeling pain slowly ease a little as he pumped his fingers out of him, stretching his occasionally to make the younger arch his back.

"Now", The older male hissed. Yugyeom pulled out his fingers, lathing the sticky liquid on his cock. And before Jeongguk's breathing could get a bit regular, he felt himself being filled again. He screamed, causing the younger to freeze. He felt tears trickle down his face and once he felt the pain ease a little, he nodded for him to continue. Taking the chance,Yugyeom pushed himself all the way in, his hands gripping the other's hips.

He waited until Jeongguk gave him another signal to continue. It felt strange having something inside you, something which throbbed against his bundle of nerves. It hurt, he wasn't going to deny that but at least it will be forgotten once the pleasure starts. 

Taking a deep breath he nodded and Yugyeom started to thrust in and out of him at a slow pace, trying to ease the pained expression Jeongguk was still supporting. "Faster". Taking the initiative, he quickened his pace, moaning at the younger heat enveloping him. "Gukkie you feel so good". He moaned, pushing himself deeper inside him, his hands gripping his hips tightly.

"Fuck gyeomie. Fuck me harder", Jeongguk groaned, fisting the bedsheets, feeling Yugyeom press a kiss against his neck, littering kisses down his back. He was moaning mess, arching his back and pushing himself back to feel him more inside of him. "Please please ple- ah!"

He felt himself reaching his peak and his breath quickened, Yugyeom reached forward to pump his dick sloppily. And he came on the bedsheets, screaming Yugyeom's name. The older came seconds later, filling the other with his hot cum.

But yugyeom didn't stop there, he kept on pressing kisses on his ass and licking at the cum, causing the other to moan loudly and squirm from under him. "Another?". The older asked, snuggling his face in the soft pillow. 

Yugyeom shook his head, pushing his tongue inside of him causing a moan to escape his lips. His butt was in air, looking too ravishing that Yugyeom bent down to bite his thighs.

"then what is this?", He yelped, moaning at the sensation.

"after job". He chuckled, kissing the purple bites.

"But i want a second round!", He whined. Yugyeom laughed, pushing his middle finger in and fingering him. "Ah!~" He moaned, wriggling his butt slightly as he continued to finger him. His other hand snaked towards the aching member, pumping it.   
"Aniyo! ~". He whined trying to pull himself away but the older hooked his fingers inside of him. He let out a breathy moan.   
"ah ah ah gyeomie!~".

He flipped them over that Jeongguk was laying on him, his head on his shoulder and his member directly hitting the cold air. He groaned. He pumped him harshly, kissing the other's cheek as he convulsed from above him and very quickly became undone, spilling his cum on the others hand. panting heavily he grabbed the tissue box he had seen last night and started to clean both of them. 

Yugyeom smiled at him and kissing him softly, he pulled the other in his embrace. Jeongguk's eyelids were already feeling heavy, having to become undone twice for his friend but were they friends now? friends don't do what they do? do they?

the last thing he saw before sleeping was was the blonde smiling that beautiful smile of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos, kay?


	3. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but the fourth chapter isn't

take my hands now  
you are the cause of my euphoria  
+

 

 

 

 

later in the afternoon when they both woke up, they acted differently around each other. like a couple. jeongguk was a little shy but yugyeom still managed to steal a few kisses by sundown. making love again at night and in the following morning, they ignored their duties and spend their time cuddling on the couch watching some reality shows, or trying out new recipes they found in seokjin hyung's recipe book. it was like a fairytale, to finally have him in his arms to kiss him awake without anyone questioning him. they weren't lovers nor they friends anymore. yugyeom was too afraid to question it, too afraid that the talk would break whatever bubble they had forced them into. the holiday week was ending and yugyeom was pretty sure everyone in his company would be panicking with his disappearance. but fuck he didn't care. with him, he just didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a comment, okay?


	4. Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get caught by Jimin and Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter~

_**The** **radiance** **which** **we are**_   
_**steeped in will be able** _   
_**to break these barriers** _   
**+**

 

 

 

Yugyeom woke up to a high pitched scream, scaring him awake. His eyes flew open to see a black haired man screaming so loud that he worried he'll turn deaf. Another boy came running in, only to freeze at the sight of Yugyeom and Jeongguk. That's when it occurred to him that the two were taehyung and jimin and that he and Jeongguk were stark naked. "Fuck".

"Yeah fuck". Jeongguk shuffled from beside him, muttering from beside him and pulling the covers over the private parts. Taehyung had stopped screaming bloody murder and now was openly gawking at the two of them, his eyes lingering at the quilt Jeongguk had draped over them. Jimin too was in a similar state though he had quickly collected him. Swallowing hard, he grabbed taehyung by his arm and shot them a glare. "Change and meet us in the kitchen in ten". And with that, he dragged the other with him.

Tense silence bloomed in the room. with light pouring into the room, it made everything seem just like yesterday. Nothing out of ordinary like it was a dream which had now broken. 

Yugyeom took a deep breath and stared at the tanned boy beside him. "We're screwed aren't we?". He questioned the obvious, feeling worry make way in his mind.

"Yep". He agreed before pulling himself up to change in yesterday's clothes, pulling the ripped tee over his hard muscles. Yugyeom also got changed into the clothes he had borrowed for Jeongguk the past afternoon. Quickly changing and making themselves presentable, Yugyeom was about to step out of the door when he noticed Jeongguk was pulling the bedsheets of the bed and throwing them in a messy bundle on the floor. "What? it was dirty anyway". He felt blood flood his cheeks at the reminder of their active sex last night. Yugyeom had made Jeongguk moan his name so much that he probably now had sore throat.

He cleared his throat. "we should go now". nodding, Jeongguk followed him as they made their way to the kitchen where something was sizzling and music was coming from. They walked in to jimin and Taehyung singing flower road by Big Bang, while cooking ramen.

It was taehyung who noticed them first for he stopped in the middle of high note and crashed against the table. "You". He screamed in feigned horror. "You two flashed me your blah blah blahs".

Jimin smirked, not looking up as he cut vegetables for the noodles. "And probably did you know what on your bed". Taehyung gasped, terror written on his face like the thought occurred to him right now. They both turned red, fiddling with a his jeans and not meeting the older eyes who instantly groaned.

"I'll have to change my bed now. why couldn't you guys do it on the couch". Taehyung cried, rushing past them to his open bedroom he shared with Namjoon. Yugyeom felt his flush rise to his ears, turning it red in his embarrassment.

Jimin smirked from his spot, stirring the ramen. "Look its not my business to prey into your sex life but i'm going to do exactly that. so have you gone all the way?".

Jeongguk nodded, his shoulders relaxing slightly and his hand lacing with his own. Yugyeom squeezed back, leaning forward to look at the cooking ramen. Jimin's smirk widened. "Sit down. This is going to take a minute".

Nodding, they sat down eagerly on the table. their mouth salivating seeing the older male divide the ramen into four bowls, and place them on the table. "Bon appetite". He exclaimed, grabbing chopsticks and digging in. Soon the three of them were busy eating the noodles, comfortable silence blooming around them as they ate.

But their comfortable silence was broken just as Taehyung banged his way in, holding a huge wooden basket overfold with sheets. "Kook you are doing my laundry for a month or else I'll snitch on you". With that, he slammed the basket down and started inhaling his food. "How much time did you do it though? you can barely walk".

"Fuck you". Jeongguk hissed, slurping on his ramen and rolling his eyes. "Just don't tell Namjoon. he'll skin the life out of me".

Yugyeom coughed, pushing his empty bowl away. "What do you mean by skinning the life out of you?".

"Oh". Jimin interrupted the younger from speaking, chuckling. Taehyung snickered from beside him. "He means that Namjoon will tease the life out of him. Jin, Hobi or Suga are nothing compared to him".

Jeongguk groaned, pushing the bowl away and dropping his head on the table. "Its all your fault Gyeomie".

"No its not".

"It is!"

"Who was-" Jeongguk slammed their lips together, stopping him from speaking by kissing him. Yugyoem smiled into the kiss, trying to ignore the audience who had started to fake gag at them. Jeongguk's tasted like vanilla and he happily licked his lips. The collective groan made them pull away from each other, their cheeks flushed red.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment.


End file.
